Spread Your Wings
by SonicShaymin2
Summary: ONE-SHOT! Robin has been feeling down for the first time with the Titans. Everyone is concerned about him and wants to help. What has made him so upset? If only he opens up to his friends, they would be able to do something. That won't stop the girl from Tamaran though! Slight RobinxStarfire, based of TTG chapter 46.


**Spread Your Wings:**

The Teen Titans – crime fighters who protect Jump City from any evil. They all have their own personalities, abilities and stories. Cyborg – half human, half robot, due to an accident, but he uses his unnatural body parts to his advantages. Raven – daughter of an inter-dimensional demon known as Trigon, being able to use the powers of telekinesis to her advantage in fights. Beast Boy – also known as Garfield, is able to shift into any creature and was a member of the Doom Patrol. Starfire – an alien princess from a planet known as Tamaran who is able to fly and use laser beams when in combat.

And then there was their leader, Robin. He was the first sidekick of Gotham City's hero – Batman. Of course, he had no superpowers like the rest of the team, but his acrobatic and weaponry skills made up for it and he was a trustworthy guy...

But the only problem was his emotions...

The Titans respected him and they understand that he might not want to, but, they all silently wished that he would open up to them every once in a while. They know nothing about his past and don't have a clue what his true identity is. It's only natural that they would be curious and concerned about him.

The Titans waited for their leader whilst they ate their breakfast. Usually he would be the first one up and moving, sometimes in the work-out room training. But, when Starfire checked earlier, he wasn't there and she didn't want to intrude.

"Friends, why is friend Robin late...?" Starfire asked. "Is he perhaps still the sleeping?"

"I wouldn't worry about it Star..." Cyborg reassured her. "The dude's probably worn out from all of the crime that we needed to take care of recently."

"I suppose you are the right... But still..." Starfire trailed off as Robin walked in, bags under his eyes behind his mask. "Friend Robin!" She squealed as she flew over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck excitedly, almost choking him before she let go. "I am pleased that you are awake!"

Robin gave her a small smile. "It's not a big deal, really... I just slept in by accident..." He told her before heading over to the fridge.

Raven looked up with a raised eyebrow. "You... Slept in by... Accident...?" She asked slowly.

Robin faced her as he closed the fridge, finding nothing he was really in the mood for eating. "Yeah...?" He replied.

"Dude... You _never_ sleep in... _Ever_!" Beast Boy chimed in after he swallowed his food down. "Are you sure you're not lying to us...?"

Robin sighed. "What? I must've lost track last night... Do you really think I have _that_ much energy that I don't have to sleep at night?" He asked.

"Robin, we are just concerned for your well-being..." Starfire explained. "We were just curious if anything was wrong..."

"...Yeah... It's all fine..." He said softly as he began to walk away.

"Dude, aren't you going to eat something...?" Beast Boy asked.

Robin stopped for a moment. "I've... Lost my appetite..." He said as he made his way towards his room, everyone staring at where he left.

"Friends, I think Robin is feeling the sadness... Is there nothing we can do to lift up his spirits...?" Starfire asked, slightly upset.

"I wish we could Star, but we don't know what's wrong with him... And by the way he just handled that situation, he isn't going to tell us any time soon..." Cyborg answered.

"But..." Starfire began.

"I think... We should just give him some space for the time being..." Raven suggested. "If he wants to tell us, he will..."

"_If_?" Beast Boy asked.

Raven nodded. "You never know what will happen in a person's life..." She stated quickly.

"Wait a minute, Raven!" Beast Boy said. "You sound like you know something..."

"I never said that... Now you're just coming up with accusations..." Raven replied.

"What about that time you entered his mind when he was hallucinating...?" Cyborg asked with a raised eyebrow.

Raven stared at the ground for a moment. Sure, she only entered Robin's mind that one time when she _had_ to, but she unintentionally saw some other... Things... Not to mention that she hasn't told him about it – or any of the other titans for that matter. But, it _was_ unintentional. She didn't mean to step into his business. She looked back up to the others.

"Look, what I may or may have not have seen back then is really his business..." She began. "So that means that he will tell us when he's ready... Like I said, space is the best thing for him... Even Robin has his demons..."

"_If_." Beast Boy corrected her, earning a glare.

Raven sighed. "I suppose – for once – Beast Boy is right..."

"Hey!" Beast Boy shouted, slightly offended by the insult that she snuck in.

"It is Robin's choice whether or not he tells us..." Raven finished.

"So... You _do_ know what happened to Robin...?" Starfire asked.

Raven nodded with a hint of guilt in her eyes.

"_Everyone_, whether they know it or not, _will _have their demons." And with that she left to go into her own room to meditate.

"Friends... What do you think...?" Starfire asked.

Cyborg shook his head. "I can't read that guy... He's not the kind that you can just open to read out of..." He admitted.

"Do you think it has something to do with Slade...?" Beast Boy asked. "I mean, Robin has always been kind of... Obsessed... With him..."

"I doubt that Slade has anything to do with it... He hasn't been as cautious with the guy since he hallucinated." Cyborg replied. "Besides, he kind of looked more... Upset than anything else..."

-TT-

Robin stared at a large poster hanging on his bedroom wall in thought. The poster showed a family of three: a son and his parents showing off their acrobatic skills with big bold letters that really tore his soul apart.

**The Flying Grayson's:**

Robin sighed as he thought back on his life. Before he became 'The Boy Wonder', before the man known as Bruce Wayne took him in as his ward, before his parents died... No. Before they were _murdered_.

Robin had had run-ins with the man who killed his parents on very few occasions, but if Batman weren't there, he probably would've killed him in hate. He shuddered at the thought. That was the first time he had ever thought of killing someone – someone who was too much of a coward to fight back. He hated the thought of him actually killing someone, especially after he was taught never to kill someone – only to bring them to justice.

He really wasn't in the mood to do anything today... He just felt like sitting in his room, feeling safe being alone just staring at that poster in front of him.

He couldn't even help but to let a single tear escape, rolling down the side of his cheek.

"Damn it...!" He grunted as he wiped it away with the side of his hand.

"...Mom... Dad... I miss you..." He said sadly to the poster, trying to smile, but failing. "I know that it's been years since Zuuco murdered you both... But, I can't forget about it..."

More tears made their way down his face, this time he didn't bother to try to wipe them away. "Why can't you come back...?" He sobbed. "...I miss you..."

-TT-

It was soon evening at the Titans Tower. Robin still hadn't come out of his room and when he did, it was to use the bathroom, not even going near the kitchen to eat, or even his friends. And Starfire had swore that she had seen tear tracks down his face when they past each other and when she asked about it, he just said that everything was fine.

Starfire might still have trouble learning about everything on Earth, but she _knew_ that he was not fine. She had heard the sadness in his voice when he spoke and it led her to be down in the dumps as well. She hated it when her friends were sad, and it made her sad as well. She sighed as she sat on the couch next to Cyborg and Beast Boy.

"Is he still in there?" Cyborg asked her, answered with a small nod.

"Yes. I think Robin is deeply upset... I think that he has been crying in his room..." Starfire replied.

"Whoa... The dude was _crying_...?" Beast Boy asked and looked over at Raven who was reading another one of her books. "Raven, what is going on...?"

"We spoke about this... He will tell us in his own time..." Raven replied, not looking up from her book, annoyed by how many times he has asked that question. "So, stop asking me about it... I have no right to tell you even if I wanted to..."

"Perhaps he misses the Batman...?" Starfire suggested.

"Well, maybe..." Cyborg said in thought.

"The dude did work with him as his sidekick..." Beast Boy added. "Is that it...?"

"I'm not saying anything..." Raven told him.

Beast Boy groaned. "Come on, we just want to help him! Is that so bad, Raven...?" He asked.

"No... But you have to learn that he's not like the rest of us..." Raven continued. "He might act tough most of the time, but he is fragile at the moment... Just give him time... He'll probably be back to his normal self tomorrow..."

"Why tomorrow...?" Starfire asked. "Perhaps an anniversary...?"

"Have you guys even listened to a word I have said all day...?" Raven asked in annoyance.

"That's it! Isn't it?" Cyborg asked.

"Just bud out of it... He might not want to be around anyone... We have to put how he feels into all of this meddling you guys are doing..." Raven told them.

Finally, Robin came out of his cave as he just gained an appetite, heading for the kitchen, stopping when he saw all his friends in one place, staring at him.

"Um..." He began, feeling uncomfortable with the silence. "Can I... Help you...?"

Starfire flew in front of him. "Robin! Do you wish for the dinner...? What shall I make you...?" She offered, Robin raising an eyebrow.

"I was just going to get some leftovers, Star..." He replied. "Thanks anyway, though..."

"No! That is not good enough, Robin! You have not eaten a thing all day! You only deserve the finest of delicacies!" Starfire protested.

"Really, it's okay, Star..." Robin reassured her. "I just haven't been hungry today is all..."

Starfire just watched as Robin grabbed the leftovers and he went back towards his room once again. Starfire stared at the ground sadly, thinking about her closest friend.

'_Robin... If only you would just tell us... I want to help...' _She thought as she felt the need to cry.

-TT-

Robin waited until he knew that everyone was asleep and quietly made his way to the roof of Titans Tower, staring at the sky in thought as he sat down with his legs dangling over the edge. He groaned as he thought about his friends.

'_I made them worry about me...' _He thought angrily. _'...Why can't I do anything right...?'_

"Robin..."

He turned around, hearing his name being called, facing Starfire. He gave her a small sad smile.

"Oh, hey Star..." He greeted. "Did I wake you...?"

She shook her head. "No. I have not yet been able to sleep..." She said sitting next to him.

The two sat in silence for a while, just staring into the sky, thinking about what to say.

"Robin..." Starfire spoke up.

"Yeah, Star...?" He asked.

"If... You need some company... And need to talk about something... All of us are here to help..." She told him.

Robin stared at her for a moment before giving her a genuine smile. "Yeah... I know, Star..." He replied. He frowned in thought before speaking up again. "Star...?"

"Yes, Robin...?" She asked.

"Can I tell you something...?" He asked. "It's... Something I want to get off my chest..."

"Yes, of course..." Starfire replied with a small smile.

Robin explained why he had been acting so distant and that he was sorry about it. He explained how today was the day that his parents were killed by Tony Zuuco on the trapeze. He also added about how Batman took him in. He again apologized about how he acted and that he would try not to keep everything in, worrying them all.

"Robin, I did not realize that you went through the times of sadness like that..." Starfire said. "You did not deserve that..."

Robin smiled. "Thanks Star... For everything... I feel better now..." He admitted.

"Robin... Are you not sad...?" Starfire asked.

"Of course I am..." Robin told her. "But... Since meeting Batman and all of you guys... You have all become like family to me..."

"You mean that...?" Starfire asked.

"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I? You have all made me happier in my life... I don't know what I would do without you guys..."

Starfire's smile grew. "I too, wouldn't know what to do without you, Robin... And I know that our fellow Titans feel the same."

"Thanks, Star..."

**Author's Notes:**

**BAM! I DID IT! MY FIRST TEEN TITANS ONE-SHOT! DONE!**

**I tell you guys, this was the most difficult one-shot ever! Mainly because I haven't been watching Teen Titans for a while and just got back into it. And because of Starfire... I had to remember that she didn't quite understand all of the Earth's speech... So, that was annoying...**

**I got this idea after reading chapter 46 of the Teen Titans Go comic. And I thought that I should change it up a bit. Of course, it wouldn't compare to that, but I think I did alright... For the first Teen Titans Fan-Fiction ever that I've done...**

**Anyway, review please! I want to know what you guys think! Constructive criticism is also appreciated! Thank you!**

**You can also go onto my profile to vote on my poll so then I know what I can write a one-shot of next! I-If you want to... No pressure...**


End file.
